hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2025 Atlantic hurricane season (Avdis)
The 2025 Atlantic hurricane season was the second in a streak of three hyperactive seasons, and was the most disastrous and prolific season since 2020. It featured twenty-two depressions, from which twenty were named. Thirteen systems became hurricanes and eight became major hurricanes. It officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, the exceptional formation of Andrea in mid-April showed that cyclone formation is possible at anytime of the year. The 2025 season broke a lot of what were considered laws of Atlantic meteorology; starting with Andrea, the first ever major hurricane to be recorded in the month of April, which found unexpectedly favourable conditions for development off the African coast, and took an unusual track leading to an extremely rare landfall on the African continent, on the southern Senegalese coast, with Category 2 force-winds. In July, Erin became a minimal Category 5 storm in the open Atlantic, sustaining 160mph winds for 12 hours. In September, in similar fashion to Erin, Karen became a Category 5 storm in the open Atlantic, surpassing 2019's Lorenzo as the strongest hurricane in the area. Moreover, after a phase of weakening, Karen intensified again and made an extremely rare and disastrous landfall in Portugal, as a Category 4 storm. It then proceeded to make one last landfall on the Western French coast as a transitioning Category 1 hurricane. Meanwhile, in the Gulf of Mexico, Melissa stalled near Havana, causing extreme flooding and storm surge. It became one of the deadliest Atlantic hurricanes. Soon afterwards, Nestor wreaked havoc in the Lesser Antilles, on a level comparable with Irma in 2017 and Kyle in 2020. At the same time, land-originating Olga made landfall as a Category 3 hurricane in Nova Scotia. Finally, in November, Sebastien briefly intensified to a Category 5 hurricane near Cancún, making 2025 the second year in a row with a November Category 5 storm (after Oscar the previous year). Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2025 till:31/12/2025 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2025 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/04/2025 till:20/04/2025 color:C3 text:Andrea (C3) from:04/05/2025 till:07/05/2025 color:TS text:Barry (SS) from:25/05/2025 till:28/05/2025 color:TS text:Chantal (SS) from:06/06/2025 till:14/06/2025 color:C1 text:Dylan (C1) from:11/06/2025 till:13/06/2025 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:03/07/2025 till:25/07/2025 color:C5 text:Erin (C5) from:20/07/2025 till:01/08/2025 color:C2 text:Fernand (C2) from:30/07/2025 till:07/08/2025 color:C2 text:Gabrielle (C2) barset:break from:04/08/2025 till:10/08/2025 color:TS text:Humberto (TS) from:07/08/2025 till:13/08/2025 color:TS text:Inga (TS) from:16/08/2025 till:24/08/2025 color:C1 text:Jerry (C1) from:26/08/2025 till:16/09/2025 color:C5 text:Karen (C5) from:01/09/2025 till:07/09/2025 color:TS text:Lorenzo (TS) from:03/09/2025 till:14/09/2025 color:C4 text:Melissa (C4) from:13/09/2025 till:27/09/2025 color:C5 text:Nestor (C5) barset:break from:21/09/2025 till:03/10/2025 color:C3 text:Olga (C3) from:10/10/2025 till:12/10/2025 color:TD text:Seventeen (TD) from:16/10/2025 till:25/10/2025 color:C4 text:Pablo (C4) from:28/10/2025 till:30/10/2025 color:TS text:Rebekah (TS) from:09/11/2025 till:21/11/2025 color:C5 text:Sebastien (C5) from:24/11/2025 till:30/11/2025 color:C2 text:Tanya (C2) from:22/12/2025 till:25/12/2025 color:TS text:Van (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2025 till:01/05/2025 text:April from:01/05/2025 till:01/06/2025 text:May from:01/06/2025 till:01/07/2025 text:June from:01/07/2025 till:01/08/2025 text:July from:01/08/2025 till:01/09/2025 text:August from:01/09/2025 till:01/10/2025 text:September from:01/10/2025 till:01/11/2025 text:October from:01/11/2025 till:01/12/2025 text:November from:01/12/2025 till:31/12/2025 text:December Systems Hurricane Andrea Subtropical Storm Barry Subtropical Storm Chantal Hurricane Dylan Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Erin Hurricane Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Tropical Storm Humberto Tropical Storm Inga Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Tropical Storm Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Nestor Hurricane Olga Tropical Depression Seventeen Hurricane Pablo Tropical Storm Rebekah Hurricane Sebastien Hurricane Tanya Tropical Storm Van Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2025. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2031 season. This was the same list used in the 2019 season, with the exception of the names Dylan and Inga, which replaced Dorian and Imelda. Dylan, Inga, Nestor, Rebekah and Van were used for the first time in 2025. Retirement On April 10, 2026, at the 48th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Karen, Melissa, Nestor, Olga and Sebastien due to the damages and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another hurricane. They will be replaced by Kasey, Marina, Nils, Orla, and Samuel for the 2031 season, respectively. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hyperactive seasons Category:Unusual seasons